gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Baller LE
|variants = Baller LE (Armored) Baller LE LWB Baller LE LWB (Armored) |related = Baller Huntley Sport Huntley |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = baller3 |handlingname = BALLER3 |textlabelname = BALLER3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Gallivanter Baller LE is a luxury four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller LE is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation). It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles and carbon-fiber parts on the window pillars and the sides. It is now based on the 2016 Autobiography . In the frontal area, the grille has now been made shorter in height. The chrome stripes across the grille are now blacked out in what appears to be carbon fibre - a strong yet light weight material used widely across this vehicle's aesthetics. The bumper grilles on the sides are now quadrilateral shaped - almost like an arrow, rather than the original pentagonal shaped grilles. Two sets of daytime running lights are now found in each grille instead of one. The thickness of the bar dividing the main radiator grille and the underside cosmetic grille is now smaller so the underside grille can be made bigger, which now features carbon fibre sheets dividing the main area into 3 elements. The original black trimming around the bottom of the bumper is now finished in white, and the black spacing between the grille area is now filled in with the continuation of the white bumper replacement. In the side profiling, only one notable adjustment has been made; the original chrome-finished body-line piece that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The alloy wheels are now resprayed to black by default, featuring unique 10 spoke wheels rims which are split into 2-blade forks, totaling in 20 separated spokes. The wheels are finished with a fine line around the edge, and 5 bolts are fitted in the center. Red-brake ceramic disks are found replacing the original, smaller gray iron disks. In the rear, several differences are found, which can be hard to notice at first glance; just like the front bumper, the black trim is now finished in white as a continuation with the rest of the trim. The unused red-foglights are now removed and make way for a larger rear area with new twin exit, twin quad-valve exhausts, which are now black-tipped. Compared with the enhanced version interior of the second generation Baller, the only default adjustment is the colour of the dashboard clock components, which are now white. The trim of the entire dash, seats and interior door panels can be recolored to the player's desire at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller performs much better than the previous versions of the Baller. As well as having a supercharged variant of the original's V8 engine, it has improved handling and braking. Acceleration is a major improvement from the last variants, where it now has a better acceleration rate, thanks to what seems to be better traction combined with the all wheel drive layout. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. The vehicle features active terrain response, gentle suspension, and great traction, meaning the ride is comfortable. Despite the ingame website's remark, it actually boasts impressive torque and offroading capabilities, competitive to the likes of the Sandking and other similarly-priced renown offroaders in manner of raw engine power and traction, although it suffers from mediocre ground clearance compared to others. According to the website, the vehicle is powered by a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating it from 0 to 60 mph in just 7 seconds, an impressive speed for an SUV of this size. Its top speed is stated to be 160 mph, which is again very impressive. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery BallervBallerLE-GTAV-Front.png|Comparison between a stock Baller and stock '''Baller LE. (Side and Rear) BallerLELWB-GTAV-ComparisonSide.png|Comparison between the Baller LE (front) and the Baller LE LWB (back). (Top view) BallerLE-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Baller LE on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLE-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE on Legendary Motorsport. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $149,000. *Can be one of the vehicles found randomly inside The Diamond Casino & Resort public parking garage, as such it will also be locked from the player. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio station for the Baller LE is West Coast Classics. *The exhaust tips of the Baller LE feature a unique cross-bar separation at the exit of each of the four tips. See Also *Baller - Standard version. *Baller LE (Armored) - Armored variant. *Baller LE LWB - Long wheelbase variant. *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - Long wheelbase armored variant. Navigation }}Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Gallivanter Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online